Broken things we live with
by alexander.lezama3
Summary: This is a OP point of view, regarding certain situations in the Marvel Universe. May not sit well with not accountability fans ad I believe everyone should be accountable for their actions, even if you are Mutant or not.


Broken things we live with

Avengers, X-Men, OP

I woke up at 4.00 am. Truth to be told, My Quantum Processor of a mind, woke me up. It had been really hard to get settled into anything resembling a regular sleep cycle, with such an awareness going on at all times, but living at the Avengers Compound, I found that after a walk in the Beach, I could relax somewhat to sleep. Normally Victor or Doombot walk with me, and when Hank is not too busy, he joins us.

_Communications blackout. White House, Capitol, surrounding areas._

I rolled out of bed, in my sweats and turned on the TV. Alexis has set things up around so I don't need a control anymore. Sure enough, nothing is appearing to be out of place. So, instead of asking myself, I "see", using my connection, or my secondary mind, or whatever you want to call the bits of Shi'ar tech I have buried in my brain.

And I see. Hydra Battle Armor killing everything in sight, including civilians, Police, National Guard and a lot of Real Estate. It looks real. The Grey Proto Hulks they have are destroying the Monuments. It looks real. It is real. A second later, I see why.

It is not only a Blackout, they have a CGI blanket keeping communications appearing to be bland and normal and a Blanket over everrything else.

I toss the sweats, put on my exoskeleton. I have it down to a science and I am not getting any younger, so any help in battle helps. Grey pants, black boots, "green alien shirt" like Victor calls my Shi'ar shirt, my gun belt, jacket and glasses. Close to the glasses I don't need to wear them to keep my Tactical Ops system up, but far it is another history.

-**Vision, can you get my Card from Hank's desk? See you in the Hangar.- **

**Certainly, Aegis. What is going on? **

**- Code Black, perhaps.-**

I answer quickly, already walking and activating the alarm. Everyone except the "lowly humans" will be up and moving as soon as they hear the alarm, but I need to talk with Hank and Tigra. After all, I am activating an alarm only Cap usually does, but..

a. He isn't here. His Team is a few Galaxies away dealing with Dire Wraiths. Or Space Ghosts. Not enough data yet. I sent a message to Smasher a minute ago, but it won't reach her soon enough.

b. I didn't accept the card the last time they tried to give it to me. Yeah, I helped against Attuma, the Lethal Legion and the Hood, but...I am not sure I am good enough. Can anyone be good enough to be an avenger? I just bring tactical acumen and common sense. That's it.

"What? What?" Ask Hank, still half dressing, as I catch him, just out of his Bedroom.

"Hydra is attacking the Capital. Hard attack, Armor, Grey Hulks, odds are more stuff they have. I think is a Code Black, and..well. I accept the Card." I tell him, as we start moving. He smiles. I forget he has been an avenger for a long time, this shouldn't faze him, and it doesn't.

"Tony owes me twenty. Told him you were going to accept." I frown. Hank knows I don't trust Stark at all. Good intentions, yeas. Common sense? None. Alcoholic, loses fortune, regains it, loses control of tech, selfdestructive, overthinker..stop. Aegis, stop. Work.

"I want to call Summer's and Cage's Teams. If Hydra is looking for targets, New York will get attacked. I also want to evacuate the Tower." I tell him, after all, he is my leader. He nods, but looks twice at me.

"Are you sure? Last time we tangled with Hydra it got bad. We may need more manpower and Cap is away with a bunch of us. Alex is short handed without Thor and Cap already."

I raise a finger. Calling Pietro is always iffy. "Maximoff, lose the X-Factor uniform, the Avengers need you"

He sounds wide awake. Thanks whoever I worship he was there.

"I was sleeping, Aegis. This should be good...you are not one to panic. "

Buzzwords. "Hydra assaulting the White House. Save the President and whoever you can, but he is priority rescue."

While we talk, we get to the Quinjet. Vision gives me the Card and I take it. I think so they can "hear" me.

-**I think Madame Hydra will kill the President. I am sending Maximoff for him, so Alexis, can you disable the Mutant defense system they have at the White House?-**

She simply smiles that smile that makes you forget that she is not human at all, and nods. We take off. Victor is excited, the Doombot grumbles and Hank wants to know my plan. There is no Shield anymore and only us stand between a Prsident executed live and stopping a terrorist that has enough power to pulverise us all. And my secondary mind saw Tiger Shark in New York a few seconds ago. Damn..

Summer's is calling me. My Card activated the Code Black.

"Summers, Hydra is attacking the Capital. We need to make sure the President is not killed in international TV and the Web. Tiger Shark is in New York, so it could be a multi-fronted attack. Can you take care of New York?"

And of course, the expected answer.

"Are you sure about this? I didn't know you accepted the position, Aegis. No offense."

"Hank is flying the Quinjet and I have a sleepy Tigra sitting and thinking about mauling me. Yes, I am sure."

"CNN is showin' nothin'." Rogue drawls. I don't hate Mutants. I hate people without common sense. Or killers. They think no one knows what they did, how Sunfire and her killed Wanda, but it was all there to be seen...if you know how to look.

Alexis asks me if I want the filter removed from the transmitions in the attacked area. I ask about the antimutant defenses in loud voice. That get the Uncanny Avengers attention, and as she nods I tell Quicksilver to go. I ask Alexis to remove the filter as our hand is tipped now.

"I also let Cage know about this, Summers. You may want to get in touch with him to coordinate your forces. They may have Hydra help and that means antiavengers weaponry."

I close the call as I see Vision, Victor and Doombot leave the Quinjet to battle a Squad of Giant-Man/Wasp hybrids. Tigra is wide awake now and I wish I was asleep.


End file.
